five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theme Park Short Stories
Theme Park Short Stories is a series of stories that mostly tell more background behind characters, tell more secrets, or just random stuff. Your characters can be in a short story too! Just request to be in one! This is a sequel to Theme Park Fables. Creepy Time: Bracer and Friends - 0003 Bracer and Friends was an animated series created for preschoolers who would watch the show before leaving for school. Episodes would include current or modern problems people have these days. Surprisingly, despite the name, Sharder would mostly be the main character. Bracer was pictured as a grumpy hermit who refused to get involved with the other robots' antics, but was friendly at times. Drillbit was pictured as a bookworm who would use his smart ideas to help the other robots in problems that require serious steps to complete. Exi would be pictured as a shy and caring girl who would have a child crush on Bracer, sometimes surprising him. Slicer was viewed as an enthusiastic robot who would hang out with the other 3 guys, making himself quite the jokester. Sharder was more of a social guy who would join the conversation if he can. However, despite the child friendly view, one episode of the series would change all of that. One episode only called "0003" aired on June 6, 2005, during the show's sixth season. It depicted a simple black background with 2 characters in the shadows, their eyes illuminating in it. One called himself B-0, while the other claims to be too shy to say her name, obviously lying. They talk about if children would like to hear them sing. But before they sing the first word, it cuts to a static image of a house with ???'s voice, claiming that she was coming to get them. It cuts to black as a scream is heard before being silenced by a stabbing noise. The screen came back to the house, but there was blood on the window and B-0's shadow behind a tree. He then simply said "All Dead" before the episode ended with screams and shots of dead bodies. The show was removed 3 hours later.... Dealing with a Evil Admirer (Guide) Does your character have an admirer who can be a little too obsessive and clingy? If you do, well we have a prime example of that one person, and that is Bracer Bot! Bracer: Thank you, narrator! Now, if you catch the narrator again, I do have a few girl problems because obviously of the amount of female characters compared to male characters. (Bracer says this while closing his room door from a bunch of said female characters.) If you are saying that it's a good way to get the girls easily, trust me! You haven't seen the true horror behind your statement. I would literally go outside of my door and see at least one of those girls waiting for me, for example, girls like Dark Heart, Exi, Juggernaut, and Bloom would be waiting. They would say things that at least got my attention like human death rates and how much working projects were finished. However, when it feels like the right time, they will start flirting with me! I keep having that face that read "who the heck do you think you are!?" Even at work, I can't even escape the constant annoyance. Exi would constantly bug me on the FREAKING show stage if I had a girlfriend, twitching at the last word. I would simply roll my eyes at her as if she had just asked me a stupid question, which it was! If I told her I didn't, she would look at me with hopeful eyes. I swear something is wrong with that girl, but hey! Every dog had their day, right? (Get it? Cause Exi is a dog? Never mind....) But now it is time to discuss how to figure out a crazy admirer! Sign 1: Immediate Physical Attraction The most clear example of this category is f**king Dark Heart. Other female characters like her often rush into the "kinky" part of the relationship before developing the bond of trust between her and a robot like Bracer or Slicer. Yup, you know this will be a not so fun list when Dark Heart is only on the first sign of an obsessive robotic. Sign 2: Snooping (coughs) Isty Bitsy (coughs) That's right, Itsy Bitsy does this type of stuff whenever the guy of her obsession is not around. This is why Bracer sprays his room with insecticide before leaving to the show stage. The girls at the theme park don't respect privacy, which is why us guys hide our phone contacts before leaving out work phones unattended. Like I mentioned earlier, yes Itsy Bitsy tried to get into my room the ONE time I didn't spray the room. Next thing you know, my therapy bills suddenly skyrocketed. Sign 3: Being Too Clingy It's sad that girls like Atropine and Wire fall into this category. Atropine is mostly shy, but can become too possessive, same thing goes with Wire, but instead she just ensures that either Slicer or Toy Bracer stay in her sights. These two will often lash out at other girls that will try to take away their partners. Avoid these types of girls at ALL COSTS!! Since I'm too lazy to tell you the last sign, here are other signs if you believe that the ones I told you are complete nonsense, Barrages you with intense and constant attention Demands unreasonable amounts of your time Ignores other aspects of their life for you Shows jealousy towards anyone and any activity that competes for your attention Follows you or checks up on you when you two are not together Knowing the dangers of an unhealthy love between you and a crazy admirer is like knowing that candy gives you tooth decay. What I am saying is that you should be able to tell her or him (if you are a female character) that what she is doing is not right. But don't hurt their feelings, just let them down gently. Now if you excuse me, I have got to break out of these chains before Exi finds out I have escaped. Peace, All-Nighters!!! The Joy of Game Creation (Requested) "Years of creating this all leading up to this moment!" Aster said joyfully. He was really exaggerating and it only took a week, but that didn't stop him from reaching to his dream! He wanted to test it, but wanted other people to test it, so he asked his friends to test it. "Yeah! I'm down for it!" Taylor told him. "Really?" Aster questioned. "Yeah, I was bored as heck, so I wanted to do a new adventure!" Taylor explained. "I will try it too, no game is hard for me!" Ryan bluffed out. "Just as long as there is no sudden bright lights, you know how I am..."Thomas warned. "Sure! I'll do it!" Toy Thomas said happily. Aster couldn't hold his excitement as he wanted to see how it turned out. Everyone got their systems ready to test out the game, Aster left the room so he can be surprised by their reactions, but something was off. The title screen was just a plain white background with black text that read, "Redcap's Journey". Everyone selected new game and the entire screen went to a beautiful beach background, then the main character, Redcap, came into the screen from the left, saying, "Hey! I'm Redcap! Want to join me on a adventure to help stop foes from destroying my home, the ocean?". Everyone seemed pretty excited to start the game and began the adventure. The screen then went to a first-person point of view and the first enemy, a humanoid pirate seagull appeared. Taylor's team had multiple reactions. Taylor yelled out "Woah! This is amazing!", while there are other reactions like, "At least it's not bright. I can take this on! This looks fun!" Everyone begun fighting seagulls which soon became turtle ninjas, even octopus bosses. Aster came into the room to find it very bright and everyone was on the floor, unconscious. "Woops!" excused Aster. "I guess I should have lowered the brightness on their computers first!" Frisky's Team Can't Handle Competitive Matches (Requested) "Take your time! Take your time!" Porky told Frisky as he literally screamed at his monitor every time he killed another player, that would Polly. "DON'T TOUCH ME, FILTHY CASUAL!!!" Polly squawked at his computer just as he got killed. "Guys! Calm dow-WHO KILLED ME!?!??" Porky oinked as she just got killed again by a player with the name of "TheGameFish". Fush smiled as Porky still didn't know it was him despite the name obviously giving it away. "LET'S GO, BRO!!" Frisky and Polly yelled at each other as they each killed other every time. Porky tried to keep her cool, but can't due to freaking Fush quickscoping the crap out of her. "God, I don't know what to do! Donkey was back there!" Porky says in a Scottish accent. The others raise an eyebrow as they didn't know a player named Donkey. The battles were full of excitement, heroism, and sacrifice as each member of the band killed each other in human entertainment. Until finally one of them broke the tie. "THEGAMEFISH WINS!!" Fush's computer said out loud, Fush got scared as everyone stared at him with anger and shock, especially Porky. Frisky quietly grabbed Boom (bomb element) silently out of a random portal instead of whining and eating lasagna. Porky realized what he was about to do the moment she saw Boom. "RUN!!!" Porky ran out of the room before Frisky yelled, "ALLHU AKBAR!!" Frisky yelled before the whole restaurant exploded in a fiery inferno. Suddenly, the explosion glitched and it kept exploding until a message read, "Internet Explorer has stopped working", it then fixed it as the team laid on the floor. Dazed, Boom wandered back into the portal and back into her dimension. "Can't handle the pressure and shame of losing to a fish?" Polly pointed out. "I should've won, cats beat fish!" Frisky said while showing off his Garfield side. "Well not this fish!" Yelled Fush. Frisky then says something as he looked at the ceiling, "I hate Mondays" Lesson #1: Elemental Behavior The underground classroom is in session! Any robot was welcome to join and learn in this lesson, but not elements. After confirming that no more robots were arriving, Hybrid #01 closed the camouflaged door, the robot teaching this lesson is none other then Subject #7. "All right, is the room secure of any elements?" He said. The other robots shook their heads sideways, saying that not a single element was in sight. Subject #7 then begun the lesson. "It's time we focus on the majority of the Midnight Army, the Elementals." Every male or male-like robots shivered in fear at the mention of their name, not by their powers, but the sheer number of them and still counting. The females just cringed at the thought of it. "This all-female line of robots are based on their special abilities like fire, water, psychic, poison, even shrinking elements." Subject #7 explained. "However, just like the animals and humans, they do have their .....needs...". Everyone's eyes turn pinpricked as they know how aggressive elements can be during....Element Week. "We will now study how this happens in a five sentences" Subject #7 then pulls down a screen, showing 5 facts about Element Week, It happens when an element's system is overheating and requires a robot of the opposite gender to help relieve it. As time progresses, elements will get more and more aggressive as their systems come to a boil. They can infect other female robots to assist them in helping search out a potential victim by physical contact. (Ex. Touching) Their powers can grow more unstable as time progresses as well. Never ever approach a group of elements as they will show no mercy. Drillbit and Slicer hid under the table and cover their ears as they shake in fear, Hydra (male variation) began freaking out as he slammed his three heads against the desk, causing more cracks to his already damaged head. "Calm down! Calm down!" Said Subject #7 as he tries to assess the situation. "As long as we are down here and they are too bu-", he was cut off as they hear a knock on the door, what they heard next made everyone's mechanical heart stop. "Excuse me? Are thou in there?" The voice of Mystic is heard behind the door. Everyone began panicking, Mystic is one of the strongest elements in the Midnight Army and the last thing they want is opening that door to find Mystic floating in on the session. Scared, they stayed quiet until they hear her floating away, hearing her say, "I was sure thou was talking in there..". Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they have dodged a bullet there. "This is too risky!" Queen Bee said, really scared and angry at the same time. "We can't risk hiding from them in here when they can just barge in even if they hear so much as breathing in the room!" Bumper literally had to sting her own queen just to calm her down a little. "Yeah, I have to agree with the queen, it's suicide to try and hide from them!" Bloom yelled, clearly having no idea what she just said. "Fine! Let's just finish the lesson and hurry!" Subject #7 said, clearly afraid of what might happen. "They take any female and infect them to join them in their search of a victim, this includes genderless hybrids like Poltergeist or Hybrid #01. However, they can't if the hybrid is a male in that episode, like Hydra." Everyone practically didn't care at this point, until Subject #7 finally finished. "ALL RIGHT, SESSION OVER! RUN!" It was World War Z all over again as robots crowded the underground and run up the stairs. But as they got up, they wished they stayed down as Mystic was floating in front them, with the whole Elemental army behind her, each one looked mad. "What was thou talking about, hmm?" Mystic questioned. Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property